majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Torigoya
Torigoya is a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen 1, and a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is the fourth and final of the "Four Heavenly Queens" of Rappapa. She is portrayed by Kojima Haruna. Appearance and Personality Torigoya is an easygoing girl, who is relatively aloof most of the time. None of the Majisuka Gakuen students knows how and why she is one of the "Heavenly Queens". It seems only Yuko has seen her fight, and knows what a "monster" she truly is in her awakened form. In her normal state, Torigoya has little confidence in her ability, admitting that she's "not cut out to be a Queen". Despite this, she tries to make the best of what she can do. Torigoya has a fear of chickens, which Sado uses to "awaken" her true personality when she locks her in a chicken coop. Torigoya's true personality is very sadistic, similar to Gekikara. She uses her ability to see a person's past and fears—by touching a person or the person's belongings—in order to psychologically attack her enemies. The awakened Torigoya shows joy in torturing her victims. She wears a Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a medium length skirt. Over it is a red and white jacket with the Rappapa music note symbol dangling from it. She wears black leather ankle boots with low heels, and short black socks. Her accessories include a pair of dangling earrings with feathers on th end. Torigoya has long brown hair with faint red streaks. However, when she is "awakened", her hair covers half of her face completely and is colored bright red. Her eyelashes and the make-up around her eyes is also bright red, and she is adorned with feathers. Torigoya becomes a masseuse when she graduates from Majisuka Gakuen. She makes her target being the best hostess in the country. History Torigoya historically had a fear of chickens, which was used to "awaken" her, and is shown to have great respect for Yuko. Not much else is known about Torigoya's past, but it can be presumed that she once fought Yuko who helped repress her cruel and sadistic nature. Majisuka Gakuen Torigoya is seen with the other Rappapa members and expresses curiosity about the two new transfer students. After the other three "Heavenly Queens" are taken down, Torigoya is the last of the four standing. However, she does not want to confront Maeda as she would rather stay away from the situation. Torigoya tells Sado that she stands no chance against Maeda, so it would be Sado's turn to confront the matter. Sado thinks otherwise, and tells Torigoya that she has to be "awakened" in order to defeat Maeda. The frightened Torigoya is reluctant, but Sado says that she has no choice in the matter. Without telling Yuko her plan, Sado locks Torigoya in a chicken coop in order to awaken her true self. When Torigoya "awakens," her appearance and personality have drastically altered. The next day, when Unagi goes to school carrying bags of meat, the awakened Torigoya approaches her. Grabbing Unagi's head, she is able to see a childhood memory where Unagi mistook a larva for a berry and ate it. By whispering "larva" into Unagi's ear, Torigoya forces her victim to relive this bad memory every time she sees a piece of hormone (meat). Later, Torigoya confronts Maeda and is able to "see" Minami's death. Discovering the fact that Maeda holds herself responsible for the tragedy, the Queen whispers "scapegoat" to her. Maeda collapses after the attack on her mind. Waking up in the nurses office, she experiences a mental breakdown and begins to hallucinate. Torigoya comes to the Rappapa clubhouse and reports to Sado, saying that she "saw it". While Sado's back is turned, she grabs the vice president's kendama. Through it she is able to see Sado's bad memories, specifically the confrontation with Sado had with Yuko. This action proves Torigoya has can gain access to memories even through indirect ways. Sado notices what Torigoya is doing and knocks the kendama from her hand, angered and alarmed by this intrusion. As the vice president grabs the Queen by the shirt collar, Torigoya whispers into Sado's ear that she should be "more obedient". She then leaves Sado standing alone in the clubhouse. Although Sado appeared to be in a temporary state of shock, she recovered far quicker than either of Torigoya's previous victims. Torigoya continues to torment Maeda, sending her a text message with the words "welcome back" repeated over and over before ending with "welcome back to the park where you killed that girl." Maeda returns to the spot where Minami died, Torigoya suddenly appears behind her. The Queen suddenly takes Maeda's bracelets with incredible speed. Holding the bracelets in her hand, Torigoya taunts the other girl till Maeda runs at her. Grabbing Maeda and holding her immobile, Torigoya starts to whisper into her ear so Maeda is tortured by visions of Minami's death. Maeda attempts to struggle from Torigoya's grasp, horrified by the sight of her best friend being viciously beaten as the lunatic Queen says "you're the one who killed her!". Maeda passes out from the assualt. Waking up, she is amazed to find that Minami is standing before her. She grasps the hand of her friend, only to find that it is Torigoya still tormenting her. However, Torigoya's ability backfired when Maeda begins to have a flashback of the pain and guilt Maeda felt when her friend died. Unable to pull her hand away and break the connection between their minds, Torigoya is overwhelmed by the memories and collapses. Several hours later, Torigoya awakens lying on a bench, with no memory of the previous events. She finds herself facing an enraged Maeda, who turns around and beats Torigoya savagely. Sado later finds and carries her, reverted to her normal state, back to which Torigoya apologizes to her for being "no good." Torigoya reappears outside the wind instruments clubroom along with the other queens, when Sado fights Maeda, in which she graduates with the other Rappapa third year members(except Gekikara) from Majisuka Girls' High School. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Torigoya now works as a hostess, and is said to be very popular with clients. Torigoya visited Gekikara while she was hospitalized due to her stab wound. Torigoya learned of Shibuya's betrayal, but cannot do anything about it due to her already being graduated from Majisuka Gakuen. She also reveals that she has helped Black get another job at the place she works. Torigoya offers to help Sado get a job too, which Sado rejects. Torigoya returns for the final battle against Yabakune, donning her Rappapa jacket once more. She seems to have achieved control over her abilities, and is able to confidently use her ability without being in her awakened form. Torigoya is seen taking down several Yabakune students with this method, grabbing their heads to see into their memories and whispering in their ears. However, it is not known whether her ability in her normal mode is as good as her awakened mode's. When the battle finishes, Torigoya says farewell to Maeda and stands with her friends as Maeda is driven off in a police car. Trivia *"Torigoya" means aviary in Japanese which is a large enclosure where birds are confined but can still fly. This is an allusion to Torigoya's fear/liking to birds. Gallery Haruna Kojima.jpg|Her appearance when she is "awakened". kojiharu7.jpg kojiharu9.jpg 20100306_1001065.jpg|Torigoya after being beaten by Maeda. 20110620010809bda.jpg r9h3yv.jpg|As a hostess in the second season. 4877549_7455.png Category:Characters